Mon âme soeur
by phenixmiyavi
Summary: TH. OS Twincest. Yaoi, slash sur le thème des vacances. OS proposé à un concours mais il n'a finalement pas été sélectionné.


**Mon âme-sœur**

- Au fait, Bill, c'est où, déjà, qu'on va en vacances ? demandai-je, couché sur le dos sur le lit de mon frère.

- Dans un petit bled du Nevada. On sera tranquilles comme ça, me répond-t-il, de la salle de bains.

- Ouais, tranquilles jusqu'à ce que les groupies nous retrouvent, grognai-je.

- Comme si tu allais t'en plaindre, tu me laisses toujours seul pendant les vacances pour aller te taper des groupies blondes aux gros seins.

Il est sorti de la salle de bains pendant sa tirade. Il s'est approché du lit, torse nu. Il y a encore quelques gouttes d'eau qui s'échappent de ses cheveux. Je me suis mis sur le ventre pour pouvoir le contempler de tout mon soûl. C'est vrai qu'il est beau. Il est grand, mince et ses tatouages sur sa peau blanche sont absolument délicieux. Je lui adresse un grand sourire quand il s'asseoit tout près de moi. Je réplique :

- Tu sais très bien que je ne m'intéresse plus aux blondes, je suis passé aux brunes avec beaucoup moins de seins qu'avant.

Il se met à rougir. Il n'a pas encore son fond de teint et cette couleur lui sied à merveille. Je me mets sur le côté pour l'observer encore plus intensément.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, si je te vois encore m'abandonner pour une de ces filles, je te parle plus jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

- C'est une promesse, lui demandai-je, en guise de provocation.

J'aime le provoquer. A chaque fois que je le fais, il pose ses mains sur mon torse et je sens une douce chaleur m'envahir. Et, une fois n'est pas coutume, il me touche, pose le bout de ses doigts manucurés sur mon torse et tente de me griffer à travers le tissu.

- C'est pas gentil, ça, Tomi, je vais devoir me venger.

Il me pousse sur le dos et s'installe à califourchon sur moi. Il me tient les poignets tout contre mon corps pour que je ne réplique pas. Comme si j'allais le faire ! Pas que je ne puisse pas reprendre le dessus mais j'aime quand il me domine comme ça. Avec les filles, c'est toujours moi au-dessus. Avec mon frère, je le laisse au-dessus. Et j'aime ça. Quand il est installé là, comme ça, j'ai chaud. Je m'en suis rendu compte il y a moins de six mois. Quand je l'ai vu rentrer dans sa chambre alors que je congédiai une belle blonde avec laquelle j'avais partagé un orgasme.

Il était allé se chercher des glaçons dans le couloir, il semblait avoir très chaud. Il était seulement habillé d'un boxer gris clair. Sa forme longiligne, son absence de muscles et sa cambrure m'ont donné chaud, très chaud. Au final, j'ai à nouveau fait rentrer la fille et je me suis offert deux nouveaux orgasmes mais cette fois-ci, en fermant les yeux, en pensant… à mon jumeau.

Depuis, j'essaie d'être plus près physiquement de lui. Vous me direz, j'ai toujours été très proche de lui, sur scène comme dans la vie. Et on ne peut pas dire que Bill ne soit pas câlin. Mais maintenant, j'y prends part, pour son plus grand plaisir. Ça l'a un peu étonné la première fois où, quand il est venu m'enlacer le cou derrière le canapé où j'étais, j'ai pris ses mains dans les miennes. J'ai enlacé ses doigts aux miens et je lui ai embrassé la paume. Je ne sais pas qui a été le plus étonné : Georg, Gustav ou mon frère. C'était juste avant un concert. J'étais vautré dans le canapé, pour une fois sans ma guitare, je pensais à lui, je le regardais dans le miroir. Je l'ai d'ailleurs vu arriver, j'espérais vraiment qu'il vienne et m'enlace et, comme d'habitude, il a fait exactement ce que je voulais, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Bon, avant il faisait plutôt l'inverse, il faisait exactement le contraire de ce que je pensais. Mais il écoutait quand même ce que je pensais.

Maintenant, il faut que je fasse attention, s'il lit trop loin, trop profondément, il découvrira ce que je pense de lui, de son corps, de l'envie qu'il me procure, envie de le toucher, de le prendre dans mes bras, de lui infliger mille tourments. Enfin bref, je vais arrêter parce qu'il est toujours sur moi et qu'il me regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Comment comptes-tu te venger ? lui demandai-je avec le maximum de self-control.

- Je pourrais… te chatouiller par exemple ?

- Oui mais il faudrait que tu lâches l'une de mes mains pour ça et je pourrais me défendre.

- Alors je vais… devoir le faire avec ma langue ou mes cheveux ?

- Et avec quoi vas-tu m'enlever mon haut ?

- Mes dents ?

Il se rapproche de moi, de mon bas-ventre. Mais nous sommes interrompus par l'irruption de… Georg, suivi de son acolyte, Gustav.

- Oups, Gus, je crois qu'on dérange, on repassera plus tard.

- Georg, abruti, reste, on discutait.

- Gus, pourquoi on discute jamais comme ça ? minaude Georg.

- Parce que nous ne sommes pas jumeaux et… que tu ne me laisserais pas te dominer.

- Tu aimerais me dominer ? demande, avec sérieux, notre bassiste.

- Georg, oui j'aime les filles et oui, j'aime dominer.

- Oulala, le scoop ! Tu aimes les filles ? Et moi qui pensais que tu passais les concerts à me mater le cul.

- Georg, si je matais le cul de quelqu'un pendant les concerts, ce serait pas le tien. On a deux bombes avec nous, une belle brune et une belle blonde.

- Tu me déçois. Et moi qui pensais être ton type de mec.

- Désolé de te décevoir, mon pote.

- Et si vous nous disiez pourquoi vous êtes venus ? demandai-je, légèrement vexé de ne pas sentir la langue de mon frère sur mon torse.

- Tu vois qu'on dérange, me fait remarquer Georg.

- On venait vous proposer de venir manger avec nous ? nous explique notre batteur.

- Ok, on arrive.

- On vous laisse finir votre… truc de jumeaux.

- Merci, maintenant dégage, Georg, lui intimai-je.

- Bien chef, me répond-t-il en passant, enfin, la porte.

Pour une fois, Bill est resté totalement muet pendant que les garçons étaient là. Il n'a pas rougi mais il a lâché mes mains que j'ai placé sur ses hanches et que j'ai pu caresser, enfin, tendrement. C'était comme s'il était en pause, comme s'il était dans un univers parallèle. Nous sommes seuls, je vais enfin pouvoir goûter à ses lèvres, sa texture, sa douceur.

- Alors, on en était où ? demandai-je. Tu me tenais les mains et tu allais me remonter mon tee-shirt avec les dents, non ?

- Oui, j'allais le faire, commence-t-il en me faisant un grand sourire. Mais… si on veut aller manger, il faut que j'aille me préparer. Je suis encore torse nu, pas maquillé et pas coiffé.

- Moi, je te préfère comme ça. Naturel, simple. J'aime te voir rougir.

- Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir dans l'avenir, me réplique-t-il avant d'entrer à nouveau dans la salle de bains.

Il va vraiment falloir que je me calme, j'interprète la moindre de ses paroles à ma façon et je sais que je ne devrais pas. Je sais qu'il ne me considère que comme son frère. Ce que je suis, en réalité. Putain, je me dégoûte, j'adore mon frère beaucoup plus que comme un frère.

Une semaine plus tard.

Nous venons d'atterrir à Carson City, capitale du Nevada. On doit prendre un petit avion pour rejoindre l'hôtel. Je suis toujours pas rassuré en avion mais Bill ne me quitte pas d'une semelle. Il m'a même attendu devant les toilettes. Il faut dire que côté turbulences, on a été servi. On est passé au-dessus des régions touchées par les tornades. Bon, il n'a fait que parler tout du long, j'ai même pas réussi à m'endormir mais il était là pour moi. Il m'a parlé de vernis à ongles, de fond de teint, de fard à paupières et de son futur gloss. J'étais hypnotisé par ses lèvres qui bougeaient et qui ne cessaient de me faire apercevoir la boule de son piercing. Excitant… oups, intriguant. Non, mon frère ne m'excite pas. Enfin, si, un petit peu. Bon, ok, beaucoup mais ça ne se fait pas de le dire. Ça fait partie de ces vérités qui se pensent mais qui ne se disent pas.

On attend depuis déjà une heure le second avion qui doit nous emmener à proximité de l'hôtel. Nous ne sommes plus que nous quatre, seulement le groupe. Enfin réunis. Gustav ne lâche pas ses baguettes. Putain, il sait pas ce que ça veut dire VACANCES ! Bon, ok, moi aussi, j'ai amené ma Gibs mais je l'ai pas sorti, MOI. J'avoue, elle est dans la soute de l'avion mais on peut pas les garder dans l'avion. Gus a juste gardé ses baguettes, le tricheur. Bill, lui non plus, n'a besoin de rien pour exprimer son art.

- Bill, tu peux chanter pour moi, s'il te plaît, lui demandai-je d'une petite voix timide.

- Tu veux vraiment ? m'interroge-t-il, très sérieusement.

- Bill, j'aime… ta voix. Fais-moi plaisir.

- Tu veux quoi ?

- Hum, je sais pas. Surprends-moi !

Il entame quelques notes et je reconnais immédiatement. Je ris intérieurement et lui souris.

Je devrais lui proposer de la faire en concert. Il la chante tellement souvent que je suis sûr que ça ferait un succès. On devrait la mettre en track caché sur le prochain album.

Gustav et Georg esquissent un sourire à l'entente de la mélodie. Je les vois échanger un regard complice. Serait-il possible que… non, je me fais des idées. Je pense à ça à cause de mes sentiments pour mon frère. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils s'entendent bien que forcément, il y a quelque chose entre eux.

Un appel au micro nous apprend que nous pouvons embarquer. C'est un petit avion, plus petit que le jet dont on se sert. Je ne sais pas très bien où on va mais une chose est sûre, ça doit être vraiment petit. Enfin des vacances calmes. Et, contrairement à ce que pense Bill, je serai plus qu'heureux s'il n'y avait pas de filles. Qu'elles soient blondes, brunes ou rousses, je n'en veux plus. Un point, c'est tout. Je rêve de courbes tout aussi sensuelles, les formes ne sont juste pas placées au même endroit.

Bill s'est assis à côté de moi. Il a enlacé mes doigts aux siens pour me rassurer pendant le décollage. Mais il ne m'a toujours pas lâché. Ça fait bien vingt minutes que nous sommes dans le ciel et il me tient toujours. Et je savoure. Je savoure sa chaleur, notre osmose, notre complicité. Je caresse sa peau du bout de mon pouce. Sa peau est si douce, encore plus que celle des autres filles avec lesquelles j'ai été. Je le connais par cœur, je connais chacune de ses mimiques, chacun de ses regards, les significations de tout ce qu'il fait, de tout ce qu'il est, de tout ce qu'il pense. Nous sommes un et nous le resterons à jamais. Je pense que c'est pour ça que je ressens autant de sentiments forts pour lui. Je ne peux pas faire autrement de toute façon. Comment l'oublier ? Il est mon tout, il reprénsente la meilleure part de moi-même. Il est toujours là pour moi comme je suis là pour lui. Tiens, il commence à gigoter.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demandai-je.

- J'ai envie de pisser.

- Quelle élégance !

- Tom, je rigole pas. Mon pantalon est tellement serré que… ben, je suis trop serré et… je suis pas à l'aise. J'aurai jamais dû boire autant de coca. J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser. Je commence à avoir très chaud.

- L'avion n'est pas climatisé, Bill mais il n'y a pas de toilette. On atterit dans moins d'une demi-heure. C'est ça ou tu pisses dans une bouteille.

- Le trou est trop petit, même pour moi.

- Tu as raison, y a que Georg qui y arriverait.

On éclate de rire et je me fais taper par notre bassiste.

- Connard, me lance-t-il, c'est même pas vrai. J'en ai une plus large que toi.

- Peut-être plus large mais certainement pas plus longue que moi.

- Bon, les enfants, arrêtez vos conneries, ça n'a aucune importance, le tout, c'est de savoir s'en servir.

- Rappelle-moi, Gustav, la dernière fois que tu t'en es servi à deux ? lui demande Georg.

- Beaucoup moins longtemps que toi, c'est sûr et certain. Et je te signale qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans mon lit, il y a moins d'une semaine.

- Non, sans déc, demande Bill. C'était qui, je la connais. C'était une groupie ? Je veux des détails, plein de détails.

- Bill, Bill, Bill, tu ne sauras rien, je ne raconte pas ma vie privée, même pas à vous. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était dans mon lit.

- Quoi, tu oses me tromper ? s'offusque Georg.

- Oui et même plusieurs fois par nuit.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ils sont bizarres tous les deux. Enfin, je peux difficilement commenter. On est encore plus bizarres Bill et moi.

- Merci beaucoup pour tous ces commentaires, Gustav mais si tu n'es toujours pas décidé à nous en dire plus sur cette fille, on peut peut-être chercher une solution à mon problème.

- Et quel est-il, très cher Bill ?

- J'ai envie de pisser.

- Toute cette histoire parce que tu as envie de pisser, c'est du gâchis. De toute façon, on va pas tarder à atterir.

Et, effectivement, dix minutes plus tard, nous amorçons notre descente.

Nous avons récupéré nos affaires et attendons devant l'aérodrôme. Notre première réaction en voyant là où nous étions a été assez partagée. Gustav nous fait partager ses souvenirs d'enfance, dans le petit village de ses grand-parents. Georg et Bill se demandent déjà comment leurs cheveux vont rester lisses à cause du climat et moi, moi j'admire ce désert où je serai quasiment seul avec mon frère.

David nous a réservé un hôtel sympa, pas un cinq étoiles mais quelque chose de sympa pour pas trop attirer l'attention. Il nous l'a montré sur le site mais on voyait pas grand-chose sur les photos. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que c'est ombragé car il y a des arbres partout. Une voiture nous attend pour nous y conduire. Merci beaucoup, David. Et c'est un 4x4 ! En même temps, avec le nombre de valises de Bill, il vaut mieux. On prend place, Bill toujours à mes côtés. On est tous collés à la vitre pour observer le paysage. On est tous curieux d'apercevoir notre hôtel pour deux semaines.

Et… quand nous le voyons enfin, nos sourires se fânent. C'est ça, l'hôtel sympa ? Certes, il semble grand mais… l'aspect extérieur me laisse sceptique. Le chauffeur nous dépose devant et nous laisse à la merci des bagages de Bill.

- Il n'y a même pas de groom dans cet hôtel, ça va nous changer des palaces, nous fait constater mon frère.

- Et encore, tu n'as pas vu la piscine ? signalai-je en admirant la formidable piscine ronde d'un mètre de haut.

- On est en enfer, c'est clair.

- Vous croyez qu'on tiendra tous les quatre dedans ? nous demande Georg.

- Non, mon pote, toi, tu devras y aller tout seul, lui répondai-je, à moins que Gus n'accepte de t'y accompagner.

- Pourquoi moi ? se lamente-t-il.

- Ben, parce que c'est ton meilleur ami. Alors il est pour toi. Moi, je reste avec mon frère.

- Sympa, vive l'esprit d'équipe, je peux pas changer de meilleur ami ?

- Merci pour moi et dire que j'allais te proposer de détendre tes muscles du dos.

- Mes muscles ? Et comment me l'aurais-tu proposé ? demande Gustav à l'attention de son meilleur ami.

- Ben, je te l'aurai proposé comme ça : Gus, tu veux un bon massage ? On m'a dit récemment que je les faisais très bien.

- Ah ah ah, t'es d'un comique, mon pote. Et si on entrait ? Visiblement, personne ne viendra prendre nos affaires.

- Mais euh, Tom, tu as vu le nombre de valises que j'ai. Tu peux m'aider ? minaude-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'offres en échange ?

Il vient se pencher à mon oreille et me murmure :

- On pourrait peut-être reprendre ce qu'on avait commencé l'autre jour. Tu te souviens, le truc avec les dents…

- Ok, je t'aide.

Et voilà, encore une fois, je me suis fait avoir pour partager un petit moment d'intimité avec mon frère, je suis pitoyable.

- Allez, Tom, ne désespère pas, on va t'aider, n'est-ce pas, Georg ?

- Ben, vu que tu ne veux pas de moi, je sais vraiment pas si je dois t'aider.

- Allez, Ge, s'il te plaît, pour moi, supplia Bill.

- Comment pourrais-je te refuser quoi que ce soit, tu es tellement innocent…

- Et chiant, oui, confirmai-je.

- Oui mais on l'aime quand même notre petit Bill, constate le blond.

- Bien sûr, allez, on rentre, je commence à avoir un creux, proclame le bassiste.

Le premier jour fut le pire. Déjà l'aspect extérieur de l'hôtel était… minable mais l'intérieur n'était pas spécialement mieux. On était les seuls clients de l'hôtel donc, pour une fois, on squatte tous les étages. Un par étage. Bill, tout en bas, parce qu'il n'y a pas d'ascenseur. Moi, au-dessus, Georg puis Gustav, c'est lui le plus sportif. Mais le premier truc qu'on a fait après avoir déposé toutes les valises de mon adorable frère, ça a été d'aller dormir. Enfin, tous sauf Gus qui, lui, est allé se balader en vélo pour découvrir les environs. Quand je me suis réveillé, trois heures après, je suis descendu voir mon frère. Il dormait encore. Je me suis approché tout doucement de son lit et me suis allongé à ses côtés. J'ai admiré pendant près de dix minutes ses traits délicats avant qu'il ne bouge et ne passe son bras autour de mon torse. Il a ensuite posé sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule et ses cheveux ont commencé à me chatouiller le cou. Ma main a immédiatement trouvé sa place sur la chevelure noire. Je l'ai caressé tendrement, tellement qu'il s'est mis à gémir. Ce son était si excitant, mon corps a réagi sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Et, bien sûr, comme une mauvaise nouvelle n'arrive pas toute seule, ses yeux s'ouvrent vers moi. Il me sourit, les yeux encore remplis de rêve.

- Bonjour, Tomi.

- Bonjour, petit frère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu voir si tu dormais encore. Et je me suis mis à côté de toi.

- Et je t'ai pris dans mes bras ?

- Eh oui, tu devais être en manque de câlins. Remarque, ça ne m'a pas plus dérangé que ça. Je suis en manque de câlins, moi aussi.

- Je le constate, effectivement. Je te fais tant d'effets que ça, me demande-t-il en passant ses mains juste au-dessus de la bosse qui déforme mon boxer.

- Si je te disais oui, ça te ferait quoi ?

- Je me sentirais flatté, commence-t-il à me dire tout en s'installant à califourchon sur le haut de mes hanches.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je compte finir le jeu que je t'avais promis.

- Mais… tu es sûr ? C'est pas un peu dangereux dans l'état où je suis déjà.

- Ton état est tout à fait naturel et… je te ferais dire que je suis dans le même état.

Il soulève mon tee-shirt, oui parce qu'il dort avec mes tee-shirt, il dit qu'il aime bien sentir mon odeur, que ça l'aide à s'endormir. Ça fait plus de deux ans qu'il fait ça, depuis qu'on ne dort plus dans le même lit. Depuis que je lui avais dit que je préférais la compagnie des filles plutôt que la sienne, si j'avais su…

Il a levé son tee-shirt et me dévoile, outre un torse parfaitement plat et pâle, une proéminence au niveau de l'entre-jambe. C'est tout simplement magnifique et cela me prouve encore une fois que mon frère est très très bien monté.

- Tu ne veux pas oublier les chatouilles et opter plutôt pour une bonne douche froide ?

- Tu m'y accompagnes ? me demande-t-il très sérieusement en faisant sa petite moue enfantine.

- Euh…

- Allez, s'il te plaît, Tomi, dis-moi oui, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas fait ça.

- Bill, on est trop vieux pour le faire, voilà pourquoi on ne le fait plus.

- Allez, une fois, rien qu'une, pour me faire plaisir.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir alors, répliquai-je, résigné.

Je me suis encore fait avoir.

- Tu pourras me frotter le dos, Tomi ?

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Je me suis encore fait avoir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le soir-même, dans ma chambre, Bill joue les squatteurs. Il est minuit passé, les autres sont partis, ne subsiste que lui. Toujours là, avec moi, il ne me quitte plus. J'adore ça.

- Tomi, tu me trouves joli ? Parce que je sais pas si ma coiffure me va vraiment. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas me faire couper un peu les cheveux.

- Arrête un peu tes conneries. Tu es beau, même au réveil. Quant à tes cheveux, tu en fais ce que tu en veux.

- Tomi, je peux dormir avec toi. J'aime bien quand on dort ensemble, je dors mieux. Et je fais des rêves beaucoup plus intéressants.

- Qu'entends-tu par intéressants ?

- Sexe, principalement. Et puis, tu me tiens chaud.

- Ok donc je ne suis qu'une bouillotte pour toi, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir.

- Bon, d'accord, j'avoue. Ça me manque de plus dormir avec toi. Et, vu qu'il n'y a aucune fille ici, tu peux le faire pour moi.

- Ça te manque tant que ça ? Tu ne te souviens pas qu'on arrêtait pas de s'engueuler, de se piquer les couvertures et de se faire tomber.

- Oui mais là, je resterai blotti tout contre toi. Et la couverture, je te la piquerai pas, promis. Et le lit est assez grand pour nous deux. Je te pousserai pas. Allez, s'il te plaît, Tomi. Et s'il y a une fille qui se pointe à l'hôtel, je partirai.

- Mais pourquoi tu arrêtes pas de me parler de fille, je suis très bien célibataire. Je ne m'intéresse plus aux filles ces temps-ci. J'ai un autre objectif.

- Et quel est-il, monsieur le tombeur ?

- Un autre objectif, un point, c'est tout. Je ne veux pas t'en dire plus.

- Est-ce qu'elle est plus belle que moi ?

- Comment veux-tu que je compare une fille à un mec ?

- Ben essaie.

- Et si je te disais que mon objectif n'est pas une fille.

- Un garçon ? Mon frère vire homo. Et dire que c'est moi qu'on prend toujours pour un gay.

- Parce que tu ne l'es pas ?

- Hum, je te le dirais que si tu me dis si ton objectif est un homme.

- Oui, mon objectif est bien un mec et…

- …il est plus beau que moi ? s'inquiète-t-il, immédiatement.

- Personne n'est plus beau que toi, Bill.

- Ben non, la preuve, tu cherches à mettre quelqu'un d'autre dans ton lit.

- Bill, c'est pas si simple.

- Qui c'est… Georg ou Gustav ? Parce que je ne vois qu'eux, à moins que ce ne soit l'un de nos assistants ?

- Du calme, Bill, du calme. Ce n'est personne que tu as mentionné. C'est quelqu'un d'autre.

- David, c'est David. Tu craques pour ses jolis muscles. Moi, j'en ai pas, je me trouverai jamais personne. Je ressemble à une fille.

- Et donc tu cherches un homme ?

- Oui, je cherche un homme. J'en ai déjà trouvé un, en fait, mais je peux pas l'avoir. Il m'est inaccessible.

- Non, ce n'est pas David. Mais je ne t'en dirais pas plus. Pourquoi me dis-tu qu'il est inaccessible ? Tout le monde t'aime, Bill, qui pourrait te résister ?

- Ben, lui, justement. Il me résiste dans beaucoup de choses. Et il ne semble même pas atteint par mon charme.

- Viens par là, petit frère, viens me faire un câlin. On va se coucher, allez, viens.

Bill me lance un grand sourire, m'embrasse la joue et vient se blottir dans mes bras. J'éteins la lumière et j'écoute, en silence, sa douce respiration. Son odeur m'enivre et me fait chavirer le cœur. Et je m'endors, tout contre mon frère dans un sommeil peuplé de rêves dans lesquels je vis un amour plein et entier avec lui, l'être qui me hante.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une semaine passe et rien ne se passe vraiment. Georg et Gustav sont inséparables. Gus emmène Ge se promener en vélo toute la matinée. Le pauvre, il est obligé de se lever tôt mais il a l'air content de partager des instants avec lui. Ils ne se retrouvent pas souvent entre eux, comme avant, avant que nous n'entrions, Bill et moi dans leur vie. Du temps où ils étaient au conservatoire, ils passaient chaque minute de la journée ensemble. Ils étaient presque aussi proches l'un de l'autre que mon frère et moi.

Mais tout se précipite enfin quand, une nuit, malgré le fait qu'il dorme avec moi, il a fait un cauchemar. Il s'est réveillé en hurlant et n'a pas arrêté de trembler. Pendant plus de dix minutes, il n'a pas prononcé un mot. Il s'est contenté de me fixer de ses yeux terrifiés et n'a pas voulu lâcher ma main. Il la serrait si fort que, quand il a enfin accepté de me la lâcher, elle avait changé de couleur. Quand il a de nouveau pu s'exprimer, il m'a simplement répété en boucle qu'il ne voulait pas me perdre.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Jamais, pour rien au monde, je ne l'aurai abandonné. Et je lui ai dit.

- Bill, crois-moi, arrête de pleurer. Calme-toi, je t'aime. Je t'aime, Bill, tu m'entends, jamais je ne t'abandonnerai.

- Non, Tom, ne me dis pas ça. Tu ne le penses pas réellement. Tu ne m'aimes pas comme moi, je t'aime. Je… je ne devrais pas t'aimer à ce point, je… je ne te respecte pas. Je ne te considère plus comme mon frère, je te considère comme bien plus et… ce n'est pas normal. Je ne suis pas normal, Tom. Déjà que je ressemble à une fille et voilà que je suis amoureux de mon frère jumeau maintenant, je ne suis pas normal. Je crois que je vais retourner dans ma chambre. Ça vaudrait mieux pour toi. Désolé, je suis tellement désolé. Oublie ce que je viens de te dire, rendors-toi. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un cauchemar, plutôt.

- Bill, Bill, Bill, écoute-moi, tu es normal, enfin, autant que moi. Moi aussi, je t'aime, et pas seulement comme un grand frère. J'ai tellement honte de mes sentiments mais ils sont là, quoi que je fasse. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi. D'avoir de mauvaises pensées à ton égard, de t'imaginer dans des positions indignes de ton statut de frère. Je m'en veux de me montrer distant envers toi mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je ne peux pas te laisser t'approcher. Si tu t'approches trop, si je me laisse aller, je ne pourrais plus me retenir.

- Mais je ne veux pas que tu te retiennes, je veux que tu m'embrasses, je veux ressentir toutes ces choses qui t'emportent loin. Je veux monter au septième ciel entre tes bras.

- Ne me dis pas tout ça, je pourrais te croire. Je pourrais vouloir te déshabiller et te faire subir mille outrages jusqu'à ce que tu cries.

- Mais c'est ce que je veux, Tomi. Je veux te sentir en moi. Regarde, je bande rien que d'y penser.

Et sur ces mots, il place ma main sur son entre-jambe. Je la sens, elle est dure et si chaude. Et je sais que c'est moi qui lui fait cet effet. Ma propre queue s'est dressé et j'ai déconnecté. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais. Je me souviens vaguement m'être emparé de ses lèvres, d'avoir eu un goût salé dans la bouche mais j'ai continué car il n'y avait pas plus exquise sensation que celle-là. Enfin, avant de le goûter lui. On s'est embrassé pendant ce qu'il m'a semblé être des heures puis nous sommes passés aux choses sérieuses.

J'ai levé le tee-shirt de Bill que j'avais installé sur le dos. Il se tortillait dans tous les sens tandis que mes doigts se baladaient sur son torse imberbe. J'ai longé son tatouage qu'il a sur le flanc, j'ai également suivi le tatouage de son bras, si symbolique pour nous deux. J'ai embrassé et ai léché celui de son aine, en descendant avec impatience vers sa verge. Et, sans prévenir, comme saisi d'une envie irrépressible, j'ai enlevé son boxer et j'ai sucé, sucé, sucé, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'explose en pleine bouche. C'est à la fois surprenant, excitant et dégoûtant mais ça annonçait surtout une autre partie, celle où je lui ferais toucher l'extase en m'unissant charnellement à lui.

Il a écarté les cuisses et m'a laissé y prendre place. Je l'ai préparé un peu gauchement, n'ayant rien d'autre que ma salive à disposition. Après quelques grimaces, quelques gémissements d'inconfort et des tensions dans tout son corps, il m'a laissé le pénétrer. J'ai essayé d'être le plus doux et le plus tendre possible mais il a quand même eu mal. Enfin, seulement les premières minutes. Après, je lui ai fait goûter à mon fameux coup de rein en appuyant là où il aimait vraiment. Là où, grâce à des coups puissants et fermes, il s'est cambré. Il était magnifique, ses traits déformés par le plaisir. Il ne cessait de murmurer, de répéter mon surnom que je n'aime que de sa bouche : Tomi.

J'aurai aimé que nous jouissions ensemble mais Bill, moins habitué, a atteint l'extase avant moi. Et, sous la nouvelle pression exercée, j'ai rendu les armes à mon tour. Il était tellement beau, ses joues rougies par l'effort et ses cheveux emmêlés par la sueur.

- Tu es beau, mon frère, lui dis-je à l'oreille, affalé sur son torse qui se soulève rapidement.

- Merci, mon chéri. Et arrête de m'appeler mon frère, ça me perturbe, surtout après ce qu'il vient de se passer.

- Tu n'as pas aimé ? m'inquiétai-je, plus pour lui que pour moi.

- Mais non, bien sûr que non. Je t'aime et ça, personne ne pourra le changer. Non, je voudrais juste que tu me trouves un surnom, rien que pour moi.

- Tu es mon âme-sœur, Bill. Voilà ce que tu es pour moi.

- Alors ce sera mon âme-sœur, même si on est pas des filles.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les vacances se sont bien terminées. Gustav et Georg se sont retrouvés, toujours aussi inséparables. De vrais meilleurs amis, ça fait plaisir à voir.

Bill et moi nous sommes un peu calmés. Nous n'avons pas encore réitéré de scène de sexe. Nous nous sommes contentés de dormir l'un avec l'autre. Nous attendons de mieux nous sentir ensemble. Il faut que nous passions le cap de jumeaux pour devenir âme-sœur.

Nous avons annoncé à David que nous dormirions à nouveau ensemble, que nous ne voulions plus nous séparer, que nous vivions beaucoup mieux ainsi.

Bill ne dort plus avec mes tee-shirts, il ne dort plus qu'avec moi.

Ce soir, ça fera un mois que nous sommes, officieusement, ensemble et je lui prépare une surprise… de taille.


End file.
